Diez razones y mil acciones
by Zirt
Summary: Los hermanos Poynter son muy distintos: Giovanna es la chica más guapa y popular del instituto; mientras que su hermano mayor, Dougie, es un friki con mucho carácter y algo arisco. En un intento por salir con Giovanna, Tom Fletcher decide contratar a Danny Jones para que se ligue al hermano mayor de su amada. Pero las cosas no salen como Tom esperaba. (PONES)
1. Uno

**NdA.** ¡Bienvenidos a todos! ¡Soy Zirt y esto es un Pones! Supongo que con el título y el pairing muchas no necesitáis más presentación, pero necesito aclarar primero unas cuantas cositas:

Primero, el fic ya está terminado y espero poder colgar todas las semanas.  
Segundo, el ff es laaaaaargo aunque lo he dividido en pocas partes para que no se haga eterno.  
Tercero: En UK pueden conducir los menores ¿Vale? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡síííí, porque este es mi fic y lo digo yo! (¡Solo se me ocurre a mí hacer una novela típica de instituto americano en Londres. Punto para mí. Simplemente dejad pasar este detalle)  
Cuarto: Esto es básicamente un fic con los típicos clichés de las comedias románticas americanas de instituto donde el popular es muy popular y el pringado es súper pringado. Basado en "10 razones para odiarte" porque la película mola y Heath Ledger estaba bueno.  
Quinto:: El fic está plagado de referencias a series y películas. Cada personaje, cada situación, cada lugar. ¡Si encontráis todas las referencias ganareis un minipunto! (FUROR, FUROR, nananananananá… FUROOOOOOOOOOOR)

Pongámonos sentimentales. Terminé este fic hace más años de los que quiero admitir. En una época en la que escribir Pones me alegraba los días, conseguí poner en el fic una felicidad que en aquellos años sólo sentía por escribir.

Tardé más de un año en terminarlo completamente y ahora por un ataque de nostalgia lo subo. Pero lo hago tapándome un ojo porque siento cierto pánico a releer este fic con el que en su momento me sentía tan satisfecha. Probablemente si lo releyera ahora, cambiaría demasiadas cosas, gritaría varios "¿Pero para qué escribí yo esto?" o "¿Por qué hice esta escena ASÍ?" pero bueno, con los años todo evoluciona y pese a que este fic significó mucho para mí y me ayudo en mi vida de distintas maneras, sé que ahora mismo no es todo lo que querría que fuera. Pero en su momento fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Las personas que me conocen saben mi afición a las películas románticas de instituto y este fic es una especie de tributo a mi manera. Simplemente quería que chillarais conmigo con esas escenas protagonizadas por Dougie y Danny. Espero que podáis decir "¡Esto es de tal película/ serie que me encanta!" y ser tan frikis como yo con ese tipo de películas.

(A todo esto, el fic tiene quotes de películas/series y esas cosas chachis que mi beta y yo relacionábamos con las escenas. Desconozco si está permitido poner quotes en así que si alguien lo sabe que me diga algo)

Gracias a todos.

(Soy una rollera, pero prometo no volver a poner una presentación tan larga)

.

* * *

**Argumento: **Los hermanos Poynter son muy distintos: Giovanna es la chica más guapa y popular del instituto; mientras que su hermano mayor Dougie es un friki con mucho carácter y algo arisco.

El primer día de clase de Tom Fletcher en su nuevo instituto, se enamora perdidamente de Giovanna. Su nuevo amigo Harry Judd le advierte que es un objetivo inalcanzable: Todo el mundo en la escuela sabe que en la casa de los Poynter hay un estricto reglamento que prohíbe a Giovanna salir con chicos a menos que su hermano mayor lo haga. Lo que es prácticamente imposible ya que Dougie rechaza a todos los chicos que muestran el más mínimo interés por él.

En un intento por resolver el problema, Tom decide buscar a un chico que sea capaz de salir con el hermano mayor de su amada: Danny Jones, un sombrío chico con un misterioso pasado y una reputación algo dudosa.

Pero las cosas no salen como Tom Fletcher esperaba.

* * *

**.**

**Mi mundo (Here comes the sun)**

_["Welcome to the O.C, bitch" __—__ The O.C]  
_  
El 17 de Julio de 1992, en el hospital general de Harrow, Debbie Fletcher lloraba de alegría. Con los ojos empañados y una sonrisa en la cara, cogió a su hijo recién nacido entre sus brazos mientras su marido entraba en la habitación y susurraba:

—Bienvenido al mundo Thomas Michael Fletcher.

Desde ese momento, la vida de Tom Fletcher estuvo rodeada de amor.

Siempre apoyado por sus padres, siempre sintiéndose feliz y dándole gracias a Dios por la familia que le había tocado. Una familia que no cambiaría por nada.  
No cambiaria ni los gritos matutinos de su madre, ni las bromas absurdas de su padre, ni la manía que tiene su hermana de quitarle el mando.

La vida de Tom siempre ha estado rodeada de amor pero sinceramente, cree que para hacerle _ESTO,_ sus padres le deben de odiar un poquito.

—Mamá, ¿es necesario? Aquí tengo mi instituto, mis amigos, mi TODO. Y sinceramente, en el pueblucho ese no tengo NADA —Lo repite otra vez, por si no le ha escuchado bien—. ¿Es _totalmente_ necesario hacer esto?

Su madre le ignora. Tom dice "Eh, te estoy hablando" y su madre le sigue ignorando.

—Te he oído, Tommy —murmura cansada— y no te lo pienso repetir: Sí, esto es completamente necesario.

_ESTO_ es mudarse. Esto es cambiar de ciudad, de casa y ante todo: cambiar de instituto.

.

.

**Mi nuevo mundo**

_["And let's not forget Logan Echolls. Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. __He's ours." – Veronica Mars]_

Cuando Tom pisa por primera vez el Instituto Neptune de Corringham, Essex desea morirse lentamente. Quedarse bajo tierra y despedirse_. Adiós mundo cruel, no te echaré de menos_.

Es su primer día de clase y anda algo perdido. Camina con un ojo en un ridículo mapa que la secretaria _"¿Sí, querido? ¿Eres nuevo, querido? Toma, con este mapa te bastará, querido"_ le ha dado y con el otro observando los pasillos.

—Tú debes de ser Thomas Fletcher —dice una voz—. ¡Bienvenido al instituto Neptune!

La voz viene de su espalda y cuando Tom se gira se encuentra con unos ojos azules que parecen pintados con Paint y una sonrísa blanca color tipex.

—Sólo Tom —corrige—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Principalmente por el mapa. Los alumnos veteranos nos sabemos cada rincón del instituto —el chico sonríe amablemente señalando el mapa—. También porque este año solo van a entrar dos personas nuevas y no creo que te llames Brooke —Parece alegre y cuando se presenta lo hace con una gran sonrisa que Tom no duda en responder—. Me llamo Harry, por cierto y seré tu guía esta semana. El instituto es muy grande y necesitarás algunos consejos para sobrevivir.

Cuando Harry dice _sobrevivir_ Tom siente un escalofrío y reza mentalmente a John Locke para que el tal Harry sea un exagerado y el instituto no sea tan malo como esa palabra –sobrevivir– indica.

Harry le hace una guía por todo el instituto, le enseña su taquilla y el despacho del director "El director Van Clemmons es bastante maniático, pero acabaras acostumbrándote", el laboratorio "Siempre huele a pis" y la sala de música "Se pasan el día tocándose sus instrumentos, si sabes a lo que me refiero". Todo parece en su sitio, no hay moho en los baños ni profesores extraterrestres. Tom se siente visiblemente aliviado y se atreve a relajarse, pero Harry y su…

—Y ahora llega lo peor.

…le pone alerta.

Pasean por el pasillo mientras con un dedo, Harry señala todo lo que Tom necesita saber.

—En el instituto Neptune hay una regla: o eres alguien o mueres. Es como en todo, o estás en el bando de los buenos o en el de los malos, pero ni se te ocurra quedarte en el medio porque recibirás disparos de ambos lados —A Tom le tranquilizan poco esas palabras pero asiente —. Donde te sientes en la cafetería es crucial porque allí están todos los grupos. ¿Ves a aquellos? ¿Los que van de negro? Esos son los góticos, de esos que visten oscuro y adoran a Satán o lo que sea. Aquellos de allá son los de la asociación del rifle; a no ser que seas fan de los Winchester y quieras sumarte a sus mierdas con el diablo no son muy recomendables. Los de la mesa del fondo son los frikis: Frikis de ordenadores, frikis de videojuegos, frikis de manga y frikis de comics. Si quieres pillar cacho, no muy recomendables —asiente con la cabeza para dar más veracidad a la historia—. Aquellas son las facilonas: escotes y minifaldas, bastante recomendable si quieres pillar. Aquellas son las que se comen todo… ya sabes lo que quiero decir —comenta alzando una ceja—, y aquellas de allí las que no se comen nada.

—No son tan feas.

—Son anoréxicas —responde arrugando el entrecejo—. Aquellos son los del equipo de fútbol. Desgraciadamente los jugadores de fútbol en un instituto son como dioses griegos y por supuesto, solo se juntan con diosas: las animadoras —Sigue andando por la cafetería, recorriendo con la mirada cada mesa y grupo—. ¿Ves a esos? Son los del club de periodismo y aquella rubia pequeñita es la líder, se cree Veronica Mars o algo así. Aquellos son los modernos que flipas, aquellos lo que se flipan y se creen modernos y aquellos los que fuman de todo y flipan en colores.

Tom no escucha lo último. Oye un murmullo, pero no _escucha_ realmente el murmullo. Por un instante el mundo parece ir a cámara lenta y Tom utiliza sus cinco sentidos en admirar a un ángel.

—¿Quién es ella?

Harry se gira y la mira, dice "ah, ella" y Tom cree que un simple "ah" es poco para describir lo asombrosamente perfecta que es, pero no le salen las palabras.

—Ella es Giovanna Poynter y como me has caído bien te voy a dar un consejo gratuito: no pierdas el tiempo intentándolo porque no sale con nadie.

—¿Es bollera? ¿Es monja? —Exclama sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no sale con nadie?

.

.

**Queen G**

_["Sé que parece que soy una zorra, pero eso es sólo porque me comporto como una zorra." __—__ Chicas malas]_

No hay una sola persona en el instituto Neptune que no sepa quién es Giovanna Poynter. Algunos le llaman Gio, otros Giovanna y otros desearían tener el valor de llamarla.

Pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos marrones, guapa y jefa de animadoras es todo lo que cualquier chica querría ser y lo que cualquier chico desearía tener entre las piernas.

Cuando entra en el instituto cogida del brazo de su amiga Frankie, varias cabezas se giran. Por el pasillo se escuchan suspiros y algunos alumnos se quedan con la boca abierta.

—De verdad Frankie, —comenta Giovanna asombrada— aquel Prada era pritiprecioso. Me dije a mi misma: "Gio, o lo consigues o dejas de respirar".

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

—¡Por supuesto que lo conseguí!

Una voz pasa por su lado. Una maraña de pelo rubio vestida con unos pantalones militares que hace aspavientos imitándolas.

La maraña de pelos rubios se para delante de ellas y les habla. DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO. Giovanna no se lo puede creer.

—Pues hubiera sido un detalle que hubieras dejado de respirar, hermanita —la maraña de pelos tiene esa cara de desgracia y voz de superioridad que Giovanna no soporta. También tiene vocecilla de sabelotodo y un gran repertorio de comentarios de gafapasta insufrible—. Ya sabes, para hacerle un favor al mundo y que dejen de existir las conversaciones profundas sobre bolsos y manicura.

Es típico de la maraña rubia, hacer esos comentarios y creerse superior a todo el mundo. Es _tan_ típico.

—¡Cállate Douglas! —Chilla Giovanna— ¿Qué vas a saber TÚ de moda? ¡Mírate! —Le mira de arriba abajo, con el labio fruncido y cara de asco—. ¡Mira tus pantalones!

—¿Qué pasa con mis pantalones? —Responde la maraña de pelos bajando la vista para ver lo que lleva puesto—. ¡Son militares!

—¡Son horribles!

Frankie asiente con la cabeza. Le da la razón a su amiga porque "Esos pantalones son una tortura al buen gusto. En cuatro palabras: Un completo Ho-rror".

Giovanna parece complacida por tener la razón y le choca los cinco mientras grita "¡Bien dicho Frankie!". Siguen andando dejando en medio del pasillo y con la boca abierta a la maraña de pelos.

—¿Cómo puede caber tanta idiotez en la cabeza de dos personas?

Nadie le escucha y nadie le contesta, pero la respuesta aparece rápidamente en la mente de la maraña de pelos: ¡Son animadoras!

.

.

**Dos velas**

_["__—__Conoces mis reglas.  
__—__Era demasiado tarde para irme a casa. Nosotros no vamos a, ya sabes, a hacer nada.  
__—__¿Cómo qué?  
__—__Ya sabes, me refiero a sexo. No vamos a tener sexo, no haría eso.  
__—__¿No?  
__—__Sí, quiero decir. Buenos, hemos hecho algunas cosas. Probablemente. Quiero decir, no mucho. Está bien, puede decirse que mucho.  
__—__Quizás deberías dejar de hablar ahora.  
__—__Es solo que "toda la verdad, nada más que la verdad y que Dios me ayude" Qué horror." __—__Skins]_

Harry se lo explica. Parece enterado de la historia porque se la cuenta con pelos y señales, marcando a los implicados y haciendo pausas dramáticas en los momentos justos. A veces Tom cree que Harry está interpretando un papel en una serie de adolescentes.

—O sea, a ver si lo he entendido —dice Tom después de una larga explicación por parte de Harry—. No sale con nadie.

Harry asiente.

—Exacto.

—Y no sale con nadie porque su madre no le deja —Parpadea varias veces. Parece no creer su mala suerte—. ¿Aunque sea un pecado ENORME no poder salir con ella o besar esos labios?

—Exacto.

—Pues eso es una mierda.

La chica tiene unos labios bonitos. Rojos. Carnosos. Es un gran pecado.

—Exacto.

—¿Y ni siquiera tendría que intentarlo porque además de imposible ya hay gente interesada en ella?

—Exacto —Parece pensarlo, porque al instante añade que—. Bueno, técnicamente llamar a Ethan Gold persona es _demasiado_, pero sí.

—¿Y quién demonios es Ethan?

La primera vez que Tom ve a Ethan Gold, parece una portada del GQ. Pelo negro, perilla y sonrisa perfecta.  
La primera vez que Tom ve a Ethan, está hablando con Giovanna y ella ríe como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
La primera vez que Tom ve a Ethan, le está tocando el pelo a Giovanna y Tom le odia un poco por eso. Aunque no le gusta odiar por principios, con él hace una excepción.

—Es el chico más popular del instituto. Capitán del equipo de fútbol y modelo en su tiempo libre.

Es algo así como atractivo. Tom no está muy seguro porque no está muy puesto en el atractivo de los tíos, pero tiene algo. Tal vez sea esa sonrisa, o el pelo completamente negro. Tal vez la perilla. A las tías les ponen las perillas. Es modelo, o sea que seguramente sí debe de ser atractivo. Tom juraría que lo ha visto en algún lado. Tal vez en una serie o en un catalogo de ropa o en…

—¡Ya sabía yo que me sonaba! —Exclama Tom—. A ese tío yo le he visto en la tele o algo.

—Devor-olor —afirma Harry medio serio, medio en broma. Tom pregunta "¿El qué? ¿devor-qué?" y Harry intenta explicárselo lo mejor que puede—. Hace unos años salió en un anuncio de Devor-olor.

Harry lo recuerda bastante bien. Cuando vio el anuncio y la magnífica frase "son los zapatos" pensó que el día siguiente todo el mundo se reiría de Ethan porque Devor-olor es _bastante_ penoso.

No fue así.

No solo la gente no se rio, sino que el día siguiente al anuncio había cola que empezaba en su taquilla y terminaba en la puerta del instituto para tener un autógrafo suyo, la gente proclamaba que utilizaban Devor-olor y se creó un grupo en Facebook llamado "Yo también creo que Ethan sale súper sexy en el anuncio de Devor-olor"

Ethan pasó de ser la persona más venerada del instituto, a ser un Dios del Olimpo y Harry está seguro de que si hubiera sido él el que hubiera hecho el anuncio, habría sufrido durante años los insultos del instituto entero y nadie se le hubiera acercado en siglos "cerca de este no, que le huelen los pies".

Es _tan_ triste el instituto.

—Solo te voy a decir una cosa: lo tienes crudo, colega. Este es su último año y según he oído, no va a irse sin salir con Giovanna. El pobre desgraciado es muy tonto, pero en cuestión de ligar nos pega a todos mil vueltas.

.

.

**Tejiendo desgracias**

_["I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere inside of you, but I can't wait for him... because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. __Useless and disappointing." __—__ A Cinderella Story]_

Cuando Dougie Poynter tenía diez años quería ir a EuroDisney. Su mejor amigo acababa de ir y le había explicado la cantidad de cosas fantásticas que había y Dougie _necesitaba _ir. Su madre le intento explicar lo mejor que pudo que no podían permitírselo.

—No es justo.

—Dougie, cariño, la vida no es justa. No se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

Siete años después, Dougie entra en clase y no es que crea que la vida en injusta, no. SABE que la vida es injusta y una gran hija de puta.

Literatura. Su asignatura opcional favorita _llena de burros_. Treinta adolescentes sobrehormonados sentados en las mesas. Tirando tizas. Chillando. Apareándose con la mirada.

¡En literatura!

Treinta personas en clase y él.

Se sienta en su pupitre mientras observa como el macho alfa de la manada camina hacia él como si el mundo tuviera que dar gracias por su existencia. Se para delante de Dougie y le mira de arriba abajo con cara de asco.

—¿Qué quieres, Ethan?

—Venía para saber si alguien te esta chantajeando.

A veces pasa. Dougie no entiende a Ethan. Es normal porque Ethan es bastante tonto, pero un poco frustrante no saber lo que pasa por ese minúsculo cerebro.

—¿Qué?

—Que venía para ver si alguien te esta chantajeando —Repite—. Porque si no, no entiendo por qué llevas _esos_ pantalones.

Detrás de Ethan sus amigos estallan en carcajadas. Son como borregos, los desgraciados.

—¿Qué hacéis en esta clase, Ethan? —Dougie murmura su nombre con el máximo odio que su voz le permite, como si dijera George Bush o herpes genital. Como si fuera lo mismo. Igual de malo. Algo con lo que hay que acabar de raíz por el bien de la humanidad—. ¿Por qué os habéis cogido Literatura como optativa?

El muy idiota parece pensarlo unos segundos.

—Era la única asignatura que no tenía exámenes.

Es como un jarro de agua fría descubrir que los alumnos se han apuntado a _ SU ASIGNATURA FAVORITA _ porque no hay exámenes.

Hasta donde él sabe, Ethan no estudia. Podía haberse apuntado a cualquier otra asignatura y con él, todo su sequito.

Cuando el profesor Sandy Cohen entra en clase, los alumnos se sientan en los pupitres callados, pero el silencio dura poco. El profesor Cohen señala los objetivos de la asignatura y un murmullo recorre la clase entera.

—Debe de ser una broma —la voz de Ethan se alza por encima de la clase y los alumnos se callan para escuchar sus protestas. En opinión de Dougie nadie tendría que querer escuchar la opinión de Ethan. Ni siquiera tendrían que mirarle—. ¿Vamos a tener que leer de verdad? ¿Libros? ¿Está usted loco?

—No lo estoy, señor Ethan Gold. Si se han apuntado a esta clase porque pensaban que al no haber exámenes no tendrían que trabajar están bastante equivocados. Vamos a trabajar, leer libros y escribir.

—No pida milagros, profesor Cohen —Dougie no lo puede evitar. Es imposible no meterse con Ethan cada vez que puede—. Creo que está sobrevalorando sus capacidades.

Ethan se gira y Dougie no quiere verlo, pero Ethan vocaliza "maricona" y varios alumnos se ríen.

Hay un "Menuda mierda de asignatura" general y varios "Yo pensaba que no haríamos nada" y Dougie se gira para reírse de las expresiones de sus compañeros. Treinta asientos ocupados y uno vacio y por primera vez en la vida, Dougie Poynter desearía que los adolescentes fueran más ignorantes y decidieran saltarse las clases de literatura para así poder disfrutar de ella sin estar rodeado de idiotas.

.

.

**Después de nada**

_["—I mean, what did I ever do to you?  
— Nothing, Marissa. I've lived next door to you forever and you've never done or said anything to me.  
— Oh, my God, you're the one who never talks to me. You think you're so much better than everyone.  
— I do? __Well, if you're talking about Luke, then yes, because that guy shaves his chest." — The O.C]_

La última clase de la mañana termina a la hora de comer, y Dougie sale del instituto con bastante hambre y muy mala leche.

Camina rápido hacia el autobús con la mirada fija en el suelo cuando se topa con sus ojos.

Apoyado en su descapotable rojo, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en su perilla Ethan sonríe con un gesto de autosuficiencia como si creyera que el mundo fue creado para él.

Dougie intenta ignorarle. Intenta olvidar que Ethan se ha apuntado a su clase preferida porque no hay exámenes, intenta ignorar su idiotez, su pose de niño malo y que lleva un cigarrillo en la boca aunque en el parking del instituto está COMPLETAMENTE prohibido fumar.  
Intenta no decir "Ethan, eres lo más idiota que han parido nunca" y consigue, con bastante esfuerzo, ignorarle mirando a otro lado.

La cola para entrar al autobús escolar es bastante larga, pero Dougie no llega a subir.

Es lo que tiene tener una descerebrada como hermana.

Cuando se acerca al coche de Ethan, Gio ya está dentro y Dougie tiene que apretar la mandíbula para no ponerse a gritar.

—¿Qué haces dentro del coche de _este_, Giovanna?

No contesta Giovanna. Contesta Ethan con esa ridícula perilla y esa cara de superioridad.

—¿No es obvio? —Contesta—. Le llevo a casa.

Dougie hace verdaderos esfuerzos para no pegarle una patada o rallarle el coche. Hace un gran esfuerzo porque la casa Poynter tiene NORMAS. Normas que no pueden ser quebrantadas por ningún miembro de la familia. Normas respecto a meterse en coches de desconocidos. Normas respecto a meterse en coches de desconocidos con un burro al volante.

—Bajo ningún concepto —Gruñe cabreado—. Vamos Giovanna, sal del coche y metete en el autobús. A mamá no le va a…

No llega a acabar la frase.

La rabia le sube desde el estomago cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando con el humo de tubo de escape. _¿Es que no sabe que hay coches ecológicos?  
_  
Quiere correr detrás del coche y pararles aunque probablemente no consiga seguirles ni media manzana porque al parecer, el cretino ese no conoce los límites de velocidad.

O los conoce pero los ignora, que es peor.

Cuando se siente un poco más tranquilo, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la parada del autobús escolar. Tarda un poco en asimilar que el autobús se ha ido y el parking está prácticamente vacío.

Dougie se queda solo en medio del parking y con media hora de camino de vuelta a casa.

.

.

**El dulce sabor a venganza**

_["—Mis padres quieren conocerte, ¿por qué no te pasas por casa a tomar el té?  
─ No me gusta el té.  
─ Bueno, pues tómate otra cosa.  
─ No me gustan los padres." — Grease]_

Llega a casa tres cuartos de hora más tarde de lo usual. Dougie dice adiós mentalmente a merendar mientras juega al ordenador y sube a su cuarto. A los cinco segundos la puerta de su habitación se abre y aparece la cabeza de Sam Poynter.

—¿Sabes que has llegado tres cuartos de hora tarde?

—Sí, mamá.

Sam no pregunta más. Cierra la puerta lentamente y Dougie escucha el silencio. Ningún interrogatorio de tercer grado, nada de preguntas, nada de _¿te ha pasado algo, hijo?_, nada de _¿Estás bien, hijo?_ Ni un poco de _¿Por qué esa cara, hijo?_

Nada.

Dougie abre la puerta de su cuarto, Sam está bajando las escaleras y de verdad, DE VERDAD que no puede evitar decirlo.

—Es culpa de tu hija. Mira cómo la has criado.

Sam se para de golpe y se gira.

—¿Qué pasa esta vez con tu hermana?

Dougie normalmente no disfruta con las desgracias ajenas, pero esta vez se relame cuando su madre llama con un grito a Giovanna y ella aparece con el rabo entre las piernas y cara de buena persona.

—¿Con quién vas venido a casa, Gio?

—Con una amiga.

—Miente —Venganza. Dulce sabor a venganza—. Ha venido con un chico.

Gio se acerca con cara de furia, masculla "chivato" y le jura con la mirada que se las pagará.

—No es lo que parece mamá. El autobús se había ido y me ha ofrecido muy gentilmente llevarme a casa.

Dougie ríe por dentro. Es la primera vez que escucha a alguien referirse a Ethan como gentil.

—Miente.

Esta vez Giovanna se acerca a Sam lentamente con una sonrisa angelical.

—Se llama Ethan, mamá y es gua-pi-si-mo. Sé que no puedo salir con chicos hasta que me gradúe pero es guapísimo y me ha invitado a la fiesta de Georgia. Es el chico más popular, soy la primera a la que se lo ha pedido y ¿te he dicho lo guapo que es?

Es como una sirena. Como cuando los perros oyen un ruido y levantan las orejas. Sam cambia en medio segundo su cara de madre comprensiva por su cara de "La respuesta en un rotundo NO".

—No —Es tan rotundo que las paredes tiemblan con su potencia—. No vas a una fiesta y mucho menos con un chico.

—¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué no puedo ir? A parte de por la mierda esa de que es una norma de la familia. ¿Por qué me lo prohíbes? ¡Soy la única del instituto que no sale con chicos!

—Eso no es verdad. Tu hermano tampoco sale con nadie.

—¡Es injusto mamá! No puedo ser toda la vida una marginada social como este —Señala a Dougie con un dedo y éste se sentiría ofendido si no fuera porque está disfrutando demasiado la negativa de su madre—. Es el aconteciendo más importante de la vida de un adolescente.

—De la vida de un adolescente sin cabeza, tal vez —se mete Dougie—. Hay gente que piensa en otras cosas. Ese tipo de fiestas son la escusa perfecta para que los adolescentes hiper hormonados beban y se apareen unos con otros como si fueran animales. Es una fiesta para las hormonas.

—¿Ves lo que digo, mamá? Él es feliz sin ir, pero yo _necesito_ ir a la fiesta.

Giovanna sabe lo que toca. El discurso de "Yo cometí muchos errores y no quiero que… bla". No le importa realmente.

—No quiero que vayas porque no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí.

—Si no me dejas vivir nunca podré cometer mis propios errores. No puedes dejarme marginada en casa porque en un momento tú cometiste un error. Eras joven y papá luego nos abandonó pero no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado. Podrías confiar un poco en mí —baja la voz y mira el suelo. Enfadada y dolida—, solo para variar.

—Confío en ti, lo que pasa es…

—Que no confías en los demás —Responde con voz monótona que indica "siempre con el discursito de siempre"—. Me lo has dicho mil veces. Me lo repites casi a diario.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

—No dejas que me pase nada. No me dejas hacer nada. ¡No me dejas vivir! No voy a quedarme embarazada. He aprendido la lección y no cometeré el mismo error que tú cometiste.

Dougie está acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a que le llamen "error" o "regalo no esperado". Su madre se quedó embarazada cuando era adolescente ¡y él es el error!

—Aunque no fuera un embarazo esperado, quiero a Dougie. Os quiero a los dos más que a nada en el mundo y no quiero que os pase nada.

—Deja que me pase algo, mami —Ruega Giovanna—. Déjame vivir. Es solo un baile, no voy a la guerra.

A lo que no está acostumbrado es a que Sam ceda en ese tema. En el tema de fiestas y ante todo en el tema chicos.

—Está bien.

Es alucinante lo que Giovanna puede llegar a conseguir. Casi puede oír las cadenas romperse y la música de victoria.

—¿Qué? —Exclama Dougie.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunta Giovanna.

Ni Giovanna ni Dougie se lo creen. Ambos le miran con la boca abierta. Giovanna de alegría. Dougie sencillamente no lo puede entender. Va a decir "¿Has tomado vino en la comida?" cuando su madre le da una sentencia de muerte.

De vivo a muerto en cinco segundos.

—Con una condición: Podrás salir siempre que tu hermano salga.

—¡Pero él no sale nunca! Es un extraterrestre antisocial. No puedes obligarme a quedarme en casa porque al idiota este nadie le invite a salir.

Podría llamarle mentirosa aunque no sea del todo verdad. Quiere aclarar que "nadie me ha invitado a salir porque no estoy interesado en ese tipo de bailes y porque tengo PRINCIPIOS y no pienso solo en aparearme o meterme en el asiento trasero de un coche para restregarme con alguien" pero al instante se calla.

Se calla al comprender el plan de su madre.

—Entonces si él no sale, tú tampoco.

.

.

**Fuente de energía**

_["__—__You were in the Comic Book Club?  
__—__I was the president and only member." __—__ The O.C]  
_  
Tom no sabe de dónde saca el valor. Estaba hablando en el pasillo con Harry y de repente se encuentra delante de ella repitiendo mentalmente su última conversación con Harry.

_—__¿A que no te atreves a ir y hablarle, Tom?_

_—__¿Cuánto te apuestas?_

Cinco segundos después está delante de ella hablándole.

Bueno, tartamudeando.

Literalmente.

—Ho-ho-hola.

Giovanna le mira a los ojos y a Tom no le gusta nada esa sonrisa. No es una sonrisa de "quiero hacer cosas malas en los lavabos" o "creo que me acabo de enamorar". Es una sonrisa de "mira que adorable, está tartamudeando".

—¿Eres tartamudo?

—Sí. O sea, no —Tom lo apunta en su mente y se felicita por la que posiblemente sea la presentación más lamentable de su vida—. No soy tartamudo, soy Tom.

—¡Encantada! Yo soy Giovanna.

Tom podría contestar "Eso ya lo sé. Te he estado observando. No te conozco pero pienso que eres preciosa. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu sonrisa es perfecta" pero opta por callarse para no tartamudear y ser más lamentable aún.

También para no parecer un acosador.

—¡Ah! ¿Vienes por lo de la clases particulares de francés? —Exclama encantada—. Porque si es por eso, quiero decirte desde YA que hay que tener mucha paciencia conmigo.

—Sí.

Se arrepiente al instante. Se arrepiente tanto que no sabe por dónde empezar a suicidarse.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo te viene bien que demos la primera clase? ¿Esta tarde? Perfecto. A las cinco en la biblioteca.

—Sí.

Giovanna se aleja dejando un rastro de colonia. Huele a agua de mar, a verano y Tom piensa que es el mejor olor del mundo.

Harry se acerca y se apoya en la taquilla levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Tío —pregunta—, has estado hablando un buen rato con ella. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Soy su nuevo profesor particular de francés.

—¡Cojonudo! —Exclama—. No sabía que supieras francés.

—Yo tampoco.

De repente escribe una lista imaginaria. La lista se llama _Estupideces Que Hago Por Amor_ y la estupidez "Decir que sabes francés para estar cerca de la chica que te gusta aunque en realidad no sabes ni pronunciar _au revoir_" va directa al puesto número tres, justo después de "vestirse de mujer para conseguir ser su mejor amiga y que te quiera por cómo eres" y "Hacerse el tonto en matemáticas para que ella te ayude"

Tom se salta el resto de clases. Se pasa la tarde rodeado de diccionarios y cuando llega la hora, decide que odia a todos los franceses y al desgraciado que inventó las tildes.

.

.

**Un camino bajo la vida**

_["—__Is he gay?  
__—__I'm not gay.  
__—__Can you prove it?" __—__ Friday Night Lights]_

Prácticamente el instituto entero lo sabe. Nadie se lo dice a la cara, pero a veces las espaldas tienen oídos.

A veces escucha los murmullos y no es que a Dougie le moleste lo que digan a sus espaldas esa pandilla de burros, es _simplemente_ que está cansado de que "meterse con Dougie Poynter" sea el tema de diversión del instituto Neptune.

Le llaman friki, le llaman gruñón, le llaman pringado.

Le llaman tantas cosas que un día dejaron de tener significado y pasaron a ser palabras vacías.

A veces le llaman sarasa. Le llaman nenaza, bujarra, maricona, locaza. Cuando anda por el pasillo la gente dice "cuidado con el maricón" y Dougie se ofende.

No se ofende porque le moleste lo que diga o piense la gente. Lo que le ofende, lo que _realmente_ le molesta es que le llamen homosexual como si fuera algo malo. Que le llamen gay para insultarle.

Su familia sabe que es homosexual, todos respetan sus gustos y condición. Saben que es el creador del "Comité de apoyo a los gays y lesbianas adolescentes del instituto Neptune: por un instituto libre y tolerante… ¡No te escondas!".

No le molesta que le llamen lo que es: homosexual, lo que le ofende es la idiotez de los adolecentes.

Le ofende que consideren la homosexualidad una enfermedad y que en lo único que piensen es en las fiestas y el alcohol. Es indignante que los jóvenes vayan de fiesta en fiesta e ignoren los debates y reuniones del comité de apoyo a los homosexuales para la igualdad escolar.

_El futuro del país._

Entra en clase cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre y el equipo completo de fútbol, liderado por Ethan, hace acto de presencia.

—¡Eh Poynter! ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Georgia con algún rarito de esos de tu club de mariconas y lesbianos?—llegan al instante unas risotadas. El sequito Ethan se ríen ante su ocurrencia. Y si Ethan Gold es idiota, sus siervos lo son aún más—. ¿Has convencido a alguno de los tres miembros o vas a obligarles a ir porque ni los maricones te soportan?

Es exasperante, Dougie ni siquiera quiere hablarle. Solo intenta ignorarle pero Ethan insiste con eso de "mariconas" y Dougie no puede más.

—No, Gold, no voy a ir. No tengo el mínimo de interés en ir a esa fiesta. No tengo el mínimo interés en relacionarme con gente como tú y respecto al club —dice bajando el tono de voz—, cuidado con lo que dices. Por lo menos algunos tenemos el valor de estar en un grupo que reivindique la igualdad, ¿sabes?. Por lo menos algunos tenemos el valor de salir del armario y no quedarnos dentro amargados y burlándonos de…

Ethan se infla como un globo. Lleno de mal humor se acerca lentamente amenazando con un dedo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Poynter —ruge—. Ni se te acurra insinuar que yo soy eso. Así, tan…

—No he insinuado nada, Ethan.

_Eso_ es lo que le molesta. El instituto en general y la gente que se cree mejor que los demás en particular.

.

.

**Derrotas llenas de victoria**

_["I'm also just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her" __—__ Notting Hill]_

La verdad es que la cosa empieza mal. Empieza muy mal. Tom se siente tonto hablando un idioma que hasta esa mañana desconocía y del que solo sabía cinco palabras. La cosa empieza mal porque intenta hablar con acento y parece que tenga un pie en la boca. La cosa empieza mal porque las piernas le tiemblan, las manos le sudan, el lápiz se le resbala constantemente de la mano y no puede dejar de pensar "eres un idiota".

_Thomas Michael Fletcher eres un completo idiota._

Pero asombrosamente la cosa mejora. Tras el primer cuarto de hora, acaban hablando y Tom se sorprende bastante.

Se sorprende mucho porque resulta que Giovanna no es tan superficial como había oído y detrás de esa fachada de "¡Me encanta tu bolso de Channel! ¡Mira mis nuevos Louboutin!" hay algo más. Algo bastante interesante y divertido. Y eso supone un problema.

Un problema porque Tom pensaba que cuando la conociera se daría cuanta de lo vacía y fría que es, pero ¿ahora?

Ahora va a ser bastante difícil poder dejar de pensar en ella.

—Con todos mis respetos —Giovanna se recuesta sobre la silla una hora más tarde y resopla—, el francés es una mierda de idioma.

Tom no podría estar más de acuerdo. Si estuviera en una iglesia americana gritaría "¡Amen hermana!" dando palmas.

—¿Sa-sa-sabes una forma fácil de aprender francés? —De nuevo los balbuceos y Tom no puede verlo, pero siente calor en las mejillas y sabe que está rojo como un tomate—. Ir a un restaurante francés. Podríamos ir una noche. A cenar. Tú y yo. Cenar. A un restaurante francés. Para aprender. Ya sabes.

Lo dice todo seguido y mirando a un diccionario porque sabe que si le mira a los ojos el valor se le escapará por la boca.

—AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW —susurra Giovanna sonriendo—. ¿Me estas pidiendo salir? ¡Qué mono!

No es mono lo que Tom quiere ser.

Aunque es un poco complicado todo. Tom está un poco confuso porque está bastante seguro de que esa no sería la respuesta de alguien que quiere que le inviten a salir. Probablemente sea la de alguien que no lo esperaba para nada y se siente alagada o divertida.

—No sería una cita de verdad —intenta aclararlo pero es difícil porque para él sí sería una cita de verdad—. Mira, ya sé que tu madre no te deja salir, pero si le dijeras que es una cena con finalidad divulgativa a lo mejor…

—Mi madre ha cambiado la norma.

—¿¡Te dejan salir!?

Tom no puede creer su suerte. Tiene ganas de levantarse y bailar la macarena, aunque Giovanna y su "pero" le hacen contenerse.

—Pero —dice Giovanna—, sólo si mi hermano sale.

—¡Eso es fantástico!

—Eso no es nada fantástico —Giovanna bufa desilusionada—. ¿Sabes quién es mi hermano Dougie? Hace unos años era popular y pertenecía al equipo de fútbol, pero ahora es el ser más antisocial del instituto. Va por la vida creyéndose superior por no hacer lo que cualquier adolescente normal hace.

—Entonces, si tu hermano saliera tú también podrías ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso es imposible —sentencia—. ¿Te vuelvo a decir quién es mi hermano?

Pero aunque parezca imposible, Tom ve por primera vez un rayo de esperanza entre tanto nubarrón.

—¿Y si alguien quisiera salir con él?

Giovanna murmura "ya", susurra "claro" y cuando Tom le pregunta "¿qué?, le mira a los ojos y ríe.

—Nadie quiere salir con mi hermano —contesta—. Aunque el mayor problema es que mi hermano no quiere salir con nadie.

Tom tiene una idea. Es un poco descabellada, pero no pierde la esperanza. Piensa "tal vez", piensa "Puede ser".

—Yo podría encontrar a alguien —murmura—. Solo necesitaría que me dijeras todo lo que tengo que saber de tu hermano. Sus gustos, aficiones y demás.

Giovanna duda.

—Pero… —parece confusa. Un poco perdida— ¿Eso no sería como contratarle una puta o algo así? No me parece buena idea porque…

—No. Sería solo buscar a alguien que quiera salir con él —interrumpe Tom—. Sin malos rollos, solo una amistad.

.

.

**Malas ideas para malos problemas**

_["__—__I love how you think every man is as perverse as you are.  
__—__Oh, I don't think. I know." __—__ La cruda realidad]_

Harry lo sabe. Cuando Tom se lo cuenta ya sabe que _eso_ es imposible.

Lo sabe.

—Eso es imposible —sentencia—. Nadie en su sano juicio querría salir con Dougie Poynter.

Recorren el instituto entero. De arriba abajo. Caminan por todos los pasillos, entran a todos los lavabos y hasta miran en los vestuarios, pero no encuentran a nadie. Preguntan a mil chicos, obtienen muchos "¡NOOOOO!", varios "Ni de coña" y algún que otro "¿Estáis borrachos?"

—¿Tan malo es el hermano de Giovanna?

Después de dar vueltas por todo el instituto durante la mañana entera, se sientan derrotados en clase de tecnología. Sin ganas de trabajar y hartos de haber recibido negativas de todos los chicos del instituto.

—Necesitamos a alguien duro, alguien con carácter, alguien con…

La cara de Tom se ilumina y cuando Harry se gira para ver qué está mirando con tanta felicidad no se lo puede creer.

_ No. lo. puede. creer._

—Ni de coña —Dice Harry antes de que Tom pronuncie palabra—. Dicen que en su antiguo instituto le pillaron en el vestuario con el entrenador de atletismo en una posición nada decente.

—Es nuestro hombre —afirma Tom.

—¡Dicen que una vez comió carne humana y le gusto!

—Es perfecto.

—Dicen que solo tiene un riñón porque el otro lo vendió en el mercado negro.

Tom le mira con alegría. Murmura "Es él" y Harry no sabe cómo explicarle cómo de mala es esa idea.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta alzando un poco la voz—. Dicen que su madre le echó de casa a los quince años y desde entonces vive debajo de un puente, Tom —pero éste no le escucha. Está demasiado ocupado observando a ese chico—. Dicen que su madre intentó internarlo en un psiquiátrico.

—¿Su madre hace todas esas cosas a la vez?

Pero a Tom no le importa realmente la respuesta. Lo único que _realmente_ le interesa es el chico que está sentado dos mesas delante.

Al fin lo ha encontrado.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Pelo castaño, ojos azules y chaqueta de cuero.

—Danny Jones.


	2. Dos

**A la primera no va la vencida**

_["Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mío me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí." __—__Novia a la fuga]_

—Pídeselo tú.

—Ni de coña —Harry niega lentamente con la cabeza—. Es tu idea y tu chica. Se lo pides tú.

Cuando Tom se levanta de la silla y camina hacia Danny Jones, éste está destrozando con un taladro la mesa del aula de tecnología.

—¿Jones? —Parece que no le escucha y Tom tiene que carraspear varias veces para llamar su atención—. ¿Danny Jones?

El aludido levanta la cabeza, le mira un momento y sigue destrozando la mesa con el taladro. Tom sabe al instante que no va a ser nada fácil.

—¿Y tú quien eres, _hoyuelitos_?

—Quien yo sea es lo de menos —Niega tajantemente—. Necesito un favor. Un gran favor en realidad.

Danny dice "Dispara. Pero no literalmente. Si lo haces literalmente te prometo que será lo último que hagas en tu vida." con voz grave y suena a orden. Tom nunca lo admitiría pero entre el taladro, la chupa y la voz tiene un poco de miedo.

—O sea —dice Danny después de escuchar el largo discurso de Tom sobre "el amor verdadero" y "hacer favores para ser mejores personas"—, que quieres que salga con alguien para que tú puedas follarte a una pava.

Dicho así suena un poco mal.

—Sí. Pero no es por follármela —responde Tom ofendido—. Y no es una _pava_. ¡Es Giovanna Poynter!

Danny no parece entenderle. Levanta la ceja y le mira como si no supiera de qué demonios habla.

—¿Y?

—Pues que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y —Tom no sabe porqué le está contando todo. Es un poco vergonzoso—… quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son totalmente honestas.

—O sea, que quieres que salga con alguien —Danny mueve mucho los brazos. Aún tiene el taladro en la mano y Tom quiere decirle "¿No te han enseñado en tu casa que las herramientas no son juguetes?" pero no lo hace— para que tú puedas tener a una chica a la que no te vas a follar.

Parece que lo ha captado. No del todo, pero se acerca bastante a la realidad.

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué saco yo con esto? —Ruge cansado—. ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

No es una pregunta retórica. Tom es lo bastante inteligente como para saberlo. Por eso cuando vuelve a la mesa de tecnología y Harry le pregunta qué tal ha ido, contesta con tristeza.

—Mal. No está interesado —cabeza gacha y ojos sin brillo—. A lo mejor le convencemos si le pagamos… —comenta con un poquito de esperanza.

—¿Y de donde vamos a sacar dinero? —Pregunta Harry preocupado— ¿Estás seguro de que Giovanna vale todo lo que estás sufriendo para salir con ella?

—Vale la pena —aparece un poco de brillo en los ojos de Tom. Un poco de esperanza mezclada con un futuro claro—. Haga lo que haga, valdrá la pena.

Harry no parece contento con esa respuesta. Pregunta "¿Estás seguro?", "¿Estás totalmente seguro?" pero Tom no deja de sonreír y asentir.

—Está bien —se rinde Harry—. Necesitamos a alguien con dinero pero lo bastante idiota como para no darse cuenta del plan.

—¿Quién podría ser tan tonto?

La respuesta aparece al instante. Unas bombillas se iluminan en sus cabezas y no pueden creer lo fácil que es.

Lo dicen al unísono.

—Ethan Gold.

.

**Lo que más duele**

["—¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo?  
— (_Di algo ingenioso .Vale, no tiene por qué ser ingenioso, sólo tienen que ser palabras, di unas palabras. Cualquier palabra servirá. Dios mío, es el rato más largo que haya pasado nadie sin hablar. No hay nada que puedas decir para empeorar las cosas ¡así que di algo!) _ Hace mucho que no tengo relaciones sexuales. (_Está claro que no deberías haber dicho nada.)" __—__ Friends]  
_  
Cuando Harry se sienta en la mesa del equipo de fútbol a la hora de la comida, lo primero que escucha son insultos.

—¡Eh, tú, pringado! —Masculla uno de ellos—. ¿Qué haces sentado en nuestra mesa?

Harry va a contestar con un discurso para dejar claro que el mobiliario escolar es única y exclusivamente propiedad del instituto cuando ve al gorila que le ha hablado. Decide callarse. Ese tío debe comer rinocerontes, _santamadre_.

—Tengo una propuesta.

Ethan se acerca lentamente a Harry con una ceja levantada y su cara de "si doy una orden mi sequito no va a dudar un instante en matarte".

—No me interesa lo que un pringado como tú quiera decirme.

Por supuesto. Harry ya contaba con eso. Es tan previsible.

—Tiene que ver con Giovanna Poynter.

Ethan levanta la mirada como un cervatillo. Se sienta a su lado y Harry sabe que por lo menos va a escucharle.

—Cuenta.

Harry obedece. Le cuanta todo. —Tengo una idea. Hay un alumno, Danny Jones, que está dispuesto a salir con Dougie Poynter por dinero — Ethan parece prestarle su entera atención—. Y ya sabes que si Dougie sale...

—Giovanna puede salir —Murmura Ethan asintiendo. Es la primera vez que le ve tan concentrado. Seguro que le sale humo de las orejas o algo—. ¿Y tú qué sacas contándome esto?

—Fácil —responde Harry con una sonrisa—. Si te saludo por el pasillo, tú me devuelves el saludo. Si hay una fiesta, tú me invitas.

Ethan lo comprende al instante.

—Guay por asociación.

—Exacto.

Ethan parece pensarlo y cuando dice…

—Me lo pensaré y ahora fuera de nuestra mesa.

… mientras le tira de la silla de un manotazo, Harry sabe que ha caído en la trampa.

Tom le espera a la salida de la cafetería. Apoyado en la pared y con gesto de preocupación, se acerca corriendo cuando ve a Harry.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —Tom parece ansioso. Casi no le quedan uñas.

—Perfecto —contesta contento—. Piensa que tiene las riendas.

.

**Parece hoy**  
_  
__["—__Se empeñaron en llamarme María.  
__—__ ¿No me digas? Es increíble que sigan con eso.  
__—__ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?  
__—__ María, como la Virgen María, significa que te ven buenecita.  
__—__ ¿Es broma?  
__—__ No.  
__—__ ¿Y cómo me llamarían si fuera una fulana?  
__—__ Pues quizás, le añadirían Magdalena.  
__—__ Vaya, insultos bíblicos, que escuela tan avanzada." __—__ Las chicas Gilmore]_

Danny Jones le ve venir. Hace dos días el chico de los hoyuelos de "mis intenciones con esa chica son totalmente honestas" y ahora míster musculitos.

¿Qué problema tienen con él?

—¿Danny Jones? Soy Ethan Gold —Le tiene la mano y Danny no sabe si estrecharla o no.

No lo hace.

—¿Qué os ha dado a todos conmigo? —Pregunta divertido— ¿Estáis enamorados de mi culo?

Ethan le mira de arriba abajo y parece contener la respuesta.

—Vengo a proponerte un negocio.

Danny no se fía de la gente del instituto y menos de alguien que lleva perilla y siempre tiene cara de autosatisfacción.

—¿Qué clase de negocio?

—Hagamos esto rápido para evitar estar mucho tiempo juntos —Señala Ethan tocándose el pelo—. ¿Ves a aquel chico? —Pelo rubio, ropa ancha y cara de enanito gruñón. Danny le ve perfectamente y prefiere no tener que volver a hacerlo otra vez, gracias—. Es Dougie Poynter y quiero que salgas con él.

La carcajada le nace en la barriga y sube rápidamente. El humo del cigarro le sale por la nariz. El musculitos es un tío bastante gracioso.

—Ya, claro.

Ethan parece perder un poco la paciencia y habla un poco más rápido y con menos palabras.

—Mira —dice señalando a un grupito de chicas—, ¿Ves a aquella chica morena?

Danny la ve perfectamente. La chica "es perfecta para mí", la chica "mis intenciones son nobles" la chica "es la mujer de mi vida". Es la chica de la que hablaba el chico de los hoyuelos.

—La veo —responde Danny—. ¿Qué os pasa con ella que estáis todos tan pesaditos? ¿Hace buenas mamadas o qué?

—¿Sabes como la llamamos? —Ethan parece divertido. Sonríe lentamente ante la ocurrencia del mote—. La María.

—¿La María? —Pregunta Danny extrañado. Un poco raro para ser un mote— ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto fuma?

—Porque es virgen. Nadie la ha tocado —Ethan se relame. Repite "nadie" y suena a _nuncanuncanunca_—. ¿Sabes lo que sería follarse a La María por primera vez? ¿Verla chillar y sudar debajo de mí?

—Mira, me parece muy bien todo lo que me estás diciendo —responde Danny sinceramente—. Que si follar, que si gritar pero ¿sinceramente? Me importa una mierda.

Ethan no parece oírle porque sigue hablando. Escupiendo una información que Danny ni quiere, ni necesita conocer.

—Su madre tiene una regla —continua Ethan—. No le deja salir si su hermano no sale. Es una mierda porque su hermano Dougie es un rarito que no sale con nadie y…

—Perdona, ¿Quieres que te lo repita? —Es pesado el musculitos. Danny prefiere a "mis intenciones son honestas" antes que a él. No era tan pesado—. No es mi problema.

—¿Sería tu problema si te pagara cincuenta libras cada vez que salgas con su hermano?

Danny abre mucho los ojos. Entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Vas a pagarme para que salga con el hermano de La María?

—Si Dougie Poynter sale, Giovanna sale —explica Ethan como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. Si sale, es más fácil estar con ella y follármela —Asiente con una sonrisa mientras saca su cartera—. Sí, te voy a pagar para que salgas con él.

—Setenta y cinco libras.

—Sesenta y es mi última oferta.

—Trato hecho.

.

**Un día inesperado**

_["—__I want to do something for humanity.  
__—__ How about sterilization?" __—__ Clueless]  
_  
Normalmente, los malos días para Dougie Poynter comienzan a la hora de la comida. Comienzan cuando descubre que la máquina de café se ha estropeado o cuando tiene que sentarse en el césped del instituto y mancharse el pantalón porque todas las sillas del comedor están ocupadas por fans de Ethan Gold que escuchan con interés como éste narra su última experiencia en un plató de televisión.

¡Hasta le aplauden como si fuera un héroe!

El martes por la mañana, Dougie baja del autobús escolar el último cuando se encuentra con el causante de no solo un mal día, sino una horrible semana y peor año.

El causante del apocalipsis está apoyado en su coche (Es un Chevrolet Impala del 67. Hasta los idiotas pueden tener coches bonitos. Es una injusticia), con la música a todo volumen y fumando.

(Incumpliendo dos normas del instituto, y probablemente tres porque Dougie está bastante seguro de que lo que hay dentro del cigarro no es solo tabaco.)

—¡Eh!

Dougie tarda un rato en reaccionar, mil años en comprender que de verdad se dirige a él y una eternidad en intentar adivinar qué quiere de él.

Se acerca lentamente, con las orejas levantadas y en posición de ataque.

—Qué tal —Dice—. Soy Danny Jones, de Bolton.

Eso Dougie lo sabe. Lo sabe bastante bien porque llevan dos años en el mismo instituto, aunque en diferentes mundos.

No entiende muy bien porqué después de tanto tiempo Danny Jones le habla. Ni siquiera sabía que Danny —el que fuma de todo, el que ignora a todo el mundo, el que tiene como locos a todo el mundo pero se cree demasiado bueno, el que va a clase día no, día tampoco— Jones conociera su existencia.

El autobús se ha ido, el instituto sigue su rumbo y los estudiantes se sientan en el césped y se aparean con la mirada siempre que no estén apareándose ya los lavabos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta Dougie desconfiado.

Lo que pasa después no viene a cuento. No viene PARA NADA a cuento y deja a Dougie un poco trastocado.

El timbre suena y Dougie no quiere llegar tarde a literatura. Para ser sinceros, tampoco quiere pasar tiempo con el macarra del instituto. Dougie dice "Me tengo que ir. Llego tarde" y Danny contesta. Dice "vale". Dice "vale" y luego se calla unos segundos, incumple una cuarta norma del instituto tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y vuelve a hablar.

—Estaba pensando —dice Danny— que podríamos quedar este viernes.

Dougie parece un poco lelo, con la boca en forma de "o" y los ojos abiertos como platos. Parece tonto porque está bastante seguro de que le acaba de pedir una cita.

—Perdona —pregunta Dougie esperando haber oído mal—. ¿Qué?

—Que podríamos —repite— quedar este viernes.

Dougie tiene la respuesta perfecta. Podría decir "No salgo con gente como tú" o "Aspiro a algo más en la vida" o tal vez "No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Y esas pintas de macarra no me van nada." Pero no llega a decir ninguna.

De repente las manos le sudan y el cuerpo le tiembla y _maldita sea_, se está comportando como una maldita adolescente sobrehormonada.

¡Solo le falta forrar las carpetas con fotos de Heath Ledger!

—Yo. Esto —Dougie tartamudea. Se le seca la garganta y olvida por un momento que tiene que hablar para no parecer un tonto que solo sabe emitir sonidos—. ¿Yo? Pues… Llego tarde.

Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo como si tuviera un petardo en el culo. Años en el club de debate y a la hora de la verdad… ¡balbucea!

Solo se siente a gusto cuando llega a clase y se sienta en su silla. El profesor Cohen habla sobre los grandes de la literatura pero Dougie no escucha nada porque por alguna extraña razón, sigue en estado de shock.

Está seguro de que no tiene pulso y su sangre se ha convertido en horchata, pero la cosa empeora cuando el profesor Cohen le hace salir a la pizarra para explicar la influencia de Walt Whitman en la poesía y alguien llama a la puerta.

Lo sabe incluso antes de que aparezca su cara. Lo puede sentir y cuando Danny Jones aparece y se sienta en una silla del final de la clase, ni los comentarios sarcásticos del profesor Cohen "¡Hombre Seños Jones, se ha dignado a deleitarnos un día con su presencia!" pueden conseguir que deje de sudar.

Se odia tanto por ponerse tan nervioso delante de idiota con pelo de idiota que probablemente en comparación, George Bush le cae bien.

Solo cuando vuelve a su asiento se da cuenta de que no solo no le ha pateado el culo, ni le ha dejado mal con algún comentario sarcástico. No solo no le ha recordado lo prohibidísimo que está fumar dentro del recinto. No solo no ha dicho todas esas cosas, sino que ha tartamudeado pero en ningún momento se ha negado a la cita.

.

**No hay nada que puedas hacer**

_["__—__ I have spent the last few days being terrified that I had some whacked-out rapist following me!  
__—__ Look, I had the same fear.  
__—__ So you pay someone to tail me?  
__—__ No, so I asked you to stop putting yourself in danger, and you told me to piss off. Then I hired someone to protect you.  
__—__ You had no right to do that.  
__—__ Look, that's probably true… okay? It's just I don't care.  
__—__ You don't care?  
__—__ Look, I don't give a rat's ass if it's right or fair. I don't care if you're angry. I care that you're safe.  
__—__ That's all sweet and great, but it doesn't really work that way. It's not like this is all some new facet of my personality. You know who I am! You know what I do.  
__—__ And?  
__—__ And… it isn't gonna change. And if you can't accept that, this isn't gonna work.  
__—__ You know who I am. And you're constantly expecting me to change. And even right now, as you're thinking, 'crap, he's got a point', you still think you're ultimately right. I love you, Veronica. I love you. But, do you love me?  
__—__ Yeah." __—__ Veronica Mars]_

Danny Jones lo descubre esa mañana. Después de pedirle salir al pringado de Dougie Poynter, descubre que es lo mismo pedir salir a un chico que a una chica.

Las voces chillonas, los sudores, las piernas temblando… todos se comportan igual, aunque sinceramente Danny no está seguro de si estos comportamientos en Dougie son por el nerviosismo o debido a la repulsión que siente el señor VoyPorLaVidaConLaCabezaAltaPorqueMeCreoMejorQueTodos.

Lo vuelve a intentar a la salida de literatura. Se acerca de nuevo, con una sonrisa en la boca y se apoya al lado de su taquilla.

—Bueno, qué me dices.

Danny está preparado. Está preparado para un sonoro "Ni de coña" pero, aparentemente, Dougie no tiene nada que decir. Se queda callado, con los libros en los brazos y la boca abierta.

Tal vez no haya sido buena idea eso de aceptar dinero para salir con él, porque Dougie vuelve a hacerlo. El timbre de cambio de clase suena, cierra su taquilla y antes de salir corriendo habla muy rápido.

—Metengoqueir. Llegotarde.

Por segunda vez en menos de dos horas, Danny se queda con la palabra en la boca y un poco molesto porque no es muy normal que la gente huya de él como si tuviera la peste.

Pero no se da por vencido y le espera a la salida del instituto. Le espera cerca del autobús escolar que siempre coge, planeando un acoso y derribo antes de que suba, pero no aparece.

No aparece y Danny se siente un poco nervioso porque el plan que tenía en mente se ha desmoronado. Pero tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse, porque Dougie sale del instituto pitando, cruza la calle y se aleja.

Danny no quiere hacerlo, no quiere perder el tiempo en seguir al pardillo que le ha rechazado dos veces, pero el dinero está en juego y _debe_ hacerlo.

Le sigue en la distancia, escondiéndose detrás de farolas y tapándose la cara con periódicos y cuando Dougie entra en una tienda, Danny le observa desde el escaparate.

La tienda es de música y nada más entrar, Dougie va directo a la zona de los bajos. Se pasa un buen rato mirándolos y cuando coge uno, Danny no puede evitar comparar al bajo con una mujer, porque Dougie toca sus curvas lentamente, con delicadeza.

**.**

**Quien la sigue la consigue**

_["Oh, tú crees que eres muy original, ¿no?. He visto a un millón de tíos como tú. Vagamente inteligente, agonista de las clases media, lees un libro de Camus, otro de Kafka. Sin sustancia realmente, sólo un pequeño revoltijo sin dirección; inmaduro, sexual y puro, arrogante, impotente y rabioso." __—__ Skins]_

Dougie lo siente cuando sale del instituto. Sabe que son paranoillas y que todo se debe a haber visto demasiadas veces El Show De Truman, pero siente una presencia.

Una presencia que está _ahí_, observándole y que a la vez no está.

Tras largas cavilaciones, logra poner nombre y apellido a su paranoilla. Se llama Danny Jones y le mira desde el otro lado del escaparate.

Dougie sale de la tiene bastante cabreado y muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Danny no sabe qué responder. Se limita a sonreír y sacar todo su encanto, pero con Dougie no parece funcionar porque frunce el ceño y pone cara de asco. Cara de "estoy mirando algo que no me gusta nada".

—Daba una vuelta por el barrio.

Dougie abre la boca varias veces cómo si tuviera miles de preguntas y no supiera cómo formularlas. Parece bastante confundido.

—¿Estás siguiéndome?

El cretino no contesta. Se limita a enseñar una larga fila de dientes blancos.

—Aún no me has contestado —dice Danny como respuesta—. ¿Qué me dices de salir?

Si Dougie dijera que no se lo esperaba, mentiría. Si dijera que pensaba que Danny se rendiría, mentiría. Mentiría tanto que Pinocho y su nariz kilométrica se quedarían en mero ocultador de la verdad. También mentiría si dijera que no ha preparado un discurso, porque ya se odia bastante por haberse quedado sin habla las dos primeras veces pero ¿la tercera vez? La tercera vez tiene que ponerle los pies en el suelo y mostrarle quien es Dougie Poynter.

Aunque si es totalmente sincero, un poquito nervioso si está. Después de todo, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de poner en su sitio a un engreído.

—Mira. Te voy a ser totalmente franco. Sé que tu rollito ese de las gafas de sol, la pinta de malo y cabrón funciona con muchas persona, pero no conmigo —responde sincero—. No sé qué te ha dado conmigo, no sé qué quieres de mi, ni siquiera sé porqué sabes cómo me llamo, pero no me importa. Si lo que quieres es reírte de mí, tendrás que idear otro plan y si solo quieres conocerme, tengo que decirte que te falta bastante cerebro y te sobra mucha idiotez.

Lo dice todo de carrerilla y cuando termina el corazón le palpita demasiado deprisa.

Danny está bastante seguro de que le ha insultado. Esta bastante ofendido porque en un mismo día un tío friki le ha dado calabazas tres veces y le ha llamado idiota.

Ofendido y enfadado, observa a Dougie Poynter alejarse y decide que necesita más dinero.

Para salir con esa fierecilla necesita mucho dinero y kilos de paciencia.

.

**Amanece cuando atardece**  
_  
["__—__It was one stupid mistake! __Look how many times you forgave Brian_!_  
_—_I never forgave Brian_!_ I never had to. Because he never promised me anything. __You did." __—__ Queer as folk]_

Tom lo decide un martes. Está dándole clases de francés a Giovanna cuando decide que tiene que hacerlo bien. Tiene que conseguir que Dougie quiera salir con Danny.

Giovanna le ha dado dos listas. Una de ellas —de cinco folios— llena de cosas que a Dougie no le gustan. La otra, bastante más corta, con sus aficiones y gustos. Todo parece fácil y sencillo pero no lo es para nada.

Tom ve a Danny Jones a la salida del instituto, apoyado en el capó de su coche y con un cigarro en la mano.

—Soy Tom —dice cuando se acerca a Danny—. ¿Qué tal?

Antes de contestar, Danny mira a los lados. Parece confuso.

—Perdona, ¿me estás hablando a mí, señor mis intenciones son totalmente honestas?

Es un graciosillo. Qué bien.

—Sí. Quería hablar contigo —Tom deja una distancia de seguridad. Dos metros está bien— de Dougie Poynter. Sé lo que intentas hacer con él.

Danny le mira fijamente. Ladea un poco la cabeza y le mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Vienes a recriminarme que no soy una buena persona o algo? —Contesta—. ¿O te molesta que no te ayudara a ti y ahora lo esté haciendo por dinero?

Tom niega con la cabeza.

—No. Vengo a ayudarte.

—Y… ¿Cameron? ¿Era Cameron? Bueno, da igual —hace un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—En realidad es Tom —corrige—. Quiero ayudarte porque, como ya sabes, estoy enamorado de Giovanna Poynter —Danny ríe ronco. "Eso ya lo sé. También sé que tus intenciones son totalmente honestas" —. Y aunque te lo tomes a cachondeo, sí, mis intenciones son totalmente honestas. No como las de Ethan Gold.

—Mira, ¿sinceramente? —Danny se levanta del capó de su coche. No es mucho más alto que Tom, pero impone un poco—. No me importa quién tenga las intenciones más honestas. No me importa quién se la va a tirar o quién va a llegar virgen al matrimonio. A mí lo único que me importa es el dinero. Esa es la única razón por la que me he metido en esta mierda.

— Mira —Tom intenta hacérselo comprender. Es un poco difícil porque Danny tiene cara de "no me importa nada", pero Tom persiste—, Ethan es solo una ficha más del tablero. Él solo pone la pasta y se cree con el poder, pero yo he organizado todo y puedo ayudarte a conseguir salir con Dougie Poynter. Es sencillo: Ethan te paga y tú sales con Dougie, pero sin mi ayuda no lo conseguirás.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a ayudarme tú, Cameron?

—Es Tom —repite—. Sé cosas sobre Dougie.

Danny no parece fiarse.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas que le gustan y que no le gustan. Para empezar no le gusta nada todo lo que a los adolescentes normales les gusta. No le gusta la Fox, ni ABC Family, ni por supuesto el Partido Conservador. Le gusta Kafka, Blink 182, los lagartos y la música.

—Suena apasionante —Lo dice con una sonrisa divertida—. Menudo rollo de chaval.

Tom le ignora y sigue hablando. No puede permitirse perder el tiempo con tonterías.

—El viernes va a ir a un concierto de uno de sus grupos preferidos en la sala Orange Country. Estaría bien que fueras.

—Apuesto a que el grupo es una mierda. — Toma una última calada del cigarro y lo tira al suelo. Camina hacia la puerta del conductor de su coche y le mira por última vez— Hasta otra, Cameron.

—¡Es Tom! —grita—. Y aún queda una cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Es fan de Nietzsche? No me sorprendería nada, la verdad.

—No es eso —Tom no sabe muy bien cómo decirlo. Supone que a Danny no le va a hacer gracia—. No le gusta nada la gente que fuma.

Es la gota que colma el vaso. Es hacer una herida de centímetros de profundad y luego meter el dedo para ver si hace daño o echarle sal para ver si escuece. Es llegar al límite, pero seguir intentando meter el coche en un espacio minúsculo.

—Debes de estar de coña.

Por desgracia no está de coña.

—No estoy de coña.

—Bueno, pues a mí no me gusta la gente que no fuma —dice medio enfadado—. Ni siquiera él me gusta. ¿Voy a tener que dejar de fumar porque al pringado ese no le gusta? ¡Hay que joderse!

.

**Bailar descalzos por la noche**

_["They're parents. They work for us" __—__ The O.C]_

El pasillo de la entrada es muy largo y la música no está lo suficientemente alta, pero Danny decide entrar igualmente.

Busca a Dougie con la mirada y finalmente lo encuentra delante del escenario, moviendo la cabeza como si le fuera la vida en ello y riendo sin parar. Parece distinto. Es como si en el instituto llevara unas pinzas en la cara que le impidieran sonreír, pero ahora perece libre y feliz. Parece que se ha quitado la máscara de "_voy a poner cara de gruñón y juntar las cejas porque no me gustas"_, la máscara _de "Soy superior a ti"_, la máscara de "_No soy como los demás" _y se ha quedado solo Dougie. Dougie bailando, Dougie sonriendo, Dougie feliz.

Danny se sienta en la barra y pide una cerveza. La siguiente canción comienza y el grupo no está del todo mal. Nunca admitirá en voz alta que ha estado en ese pub y en un concierto de ese grupo porque tiene una reputación de macarra que guardar, pero la música no está nada mal.

En algún momento de la noche, Danny pierde de vista a Dougie. Le busca con la mirada y cuando está a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlo, una voz a su derecha le distrae.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Es Dougie. Está inmóvil y parece bastante sorprendido. Se acerca lentamente y con la mano pide una cerveza al camarero.

—Escuchar música.

—Mira —Dougie cierra los ojos, parece intentar calmarse para no montar un numerito—, si estás aquí por la estúpida tontería esa de que salgamos juntos algún día, quiero que…

—Aunque no lo creas —Danny le corta y antes de que Dougie pueda quejarse, continua hablando—, no he venido aquí por ti, señor soy el centro del universo. He venido porque la música es cojonuda.

Otra vez cara de sorpresa. Ojos y boca abierta y ¿eso es un asomo de sonrisa?

—Vaya, no sabía que te gustara este tipo de música.

—Claro que sí. No es Blink182 pero no está nada mal, ¿sabes?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿Me ves con cara de tomarte el pelo?

—Vaya.

Dougie se sienta en el taburete de al lado. Mira el escenario con una sonrisa y marcando el ritmo con el pie. Tararea la canción flojito, pero Danny puede oírle.

Vaya, si puede oírle.

—Es raro verte sonreír —dice Danny cuando la canción termina—. Normalmente tienes esa cara de mala leche que… —Ahí está de nuevo. La sonrisa ha desaparecido y surge de nuevo la cara de palo con la mandíbula prieta y esa expresión de "_No me gusta nada lo que veo"_—. Sí, esa cara de mala leche. Vale, lo capto. Quieres que me vaya. Lo he intentado, ir de buenas y todo eso, pero ¿quieres que me vaya? Pues me voy. Lo siento por molest…

—No.

¿No?

—¿NO? ¿Qué?

—No te vayas. Quiero decir, si quieres puedes irte puedes, pero no te vayas por mí. Yo… — Piensa un largo rato qué decir. Parece medir bien las palabras— Mira, sé que no soy especialmente fácil, pero si has venido a disfrutar del concierto no soy nadie para tirarte ¿Sabes?

—¿Entonces me das permiso para quedarme?

Es una broma. Dougie sabe que es una broma y mueve un poco la mandíbula. Hay un amago de sonrisa que se queda en nada, pero Danny observa que ya no tiene la mandíbula prieta y eso es un gran paso.

Lo que no espera es que Dougie conteste a la broma. Con una mirada brillante y un semblante aparentemente serio, pero que no lo es para nada.

—No lo sé —Agacha la cabeza y se acerca un poco. Travieso y diabólico—. ¿Tus papis te dejan ir a conciertos hasta tan tarde?

El resto de la noche pasa muy rápido. Dougie olvida que Danny está a su lado y se concentra en el concierto. Una cerveza detrás de otra, comentarios con mala intención y risas que no vienen a cuento y el concierto se acaba.

Antes de lo que Dougie querría aunque nunca admitiría que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Se despiden mientras los músicos recogen los instrumentos y el camarero les tira sutilmente del local. Hay una especie de buen rollo y una conversación infinita aunque Danny está seguro de que si han estado hablando durante tanto tiempo es porque Dougie lleva muchas cervezas encima.

—¡Venga! ¡Admítelo! —grita Danny—. ¿A que no ha estado tan mal?

Dougie está borracho, pero no tanto como para reconocer eso.

—Tse —silba—, he tenido mejores conversaciones, la verdad.

Danny parece pensarlo. El camarero les tira del local y deciden seguir hablando en la calle.

—Eso se puede mejorar —Entre estrellas y oscuridad, Danny se apoya en una farola y tiene una mirada que no augura nada bueno—. ¿Has oído lo de la fiesta de mañana en casa de una tal Georgia?

Dougie sabe de la fiesta. Es de lo único que se habla en el instituto últimamente.

—Sí, he oído lo de la fiesta —musita—. Pero no me interesa lo más mínimo.

Danny asiente.

—Perfecto. Mañana te recogeré en tu casa a las doce.

—¿Me has escuchado?

Lo pregunta aunque intuye la respuesta. Danny le contesta con una sonrisa llena de dientes y malas y intenciones y Dougie no puede evitar pensar _¿Qué quieres de mi?_

—¿Me has escuchado tú a mi?

—¿Te vas a dar algún día por vencido?

—¿Quieres que me dé por vencido?

La respuesta es clara. La respuesta es un claro _Sí_. Un _sí_ conciso que haga que Danny deje de sonreír. Pero por alguna razón, hay un tira y afloja entre los dos. Hay una conversación con demasiadas sonrisas y poca distancia. Dougie quiere decir sí y a la vez -y se odia por eso- no quiere decir no.

—Tse.

—¿Eso es un no?

—No.

—Entonces —una pequeña sonrisa aparece. El muy idiota parece tan seguro de sí mismo—, ¿Es un sí?

—No.


	3. Tres

**Nunca pero siempre  
**_["__—__She said it was good, emphasis on the good. She basically said she spent the weekend having sex with some guy she met at the gym. Whatever. I'm over it.__  
__—__What the hell is wrong with you?__  
__—__She's not interested in me. There's really nothing I can do about that.__  
__—__Just because she said it was good?__  
__—__And some other things.__  
__—__ Did she say 'hey', instead of 'hi'? Cause you know that means she's a lesbian, right?" __— 500 Days of Summer]_**  
**  
Atardece rojo y naranja cuando Dougie decide que no puede estudiar más. La cabeza duele, los oídos pitan y el estomago hace ruidos extraños. Los gritos de –como no- Giovanna y su madre en la cocina tampoco ayudan.

Gritan y discuten. Otra vez.

Le meten en la discusión, otra vez.

—No me parece justo, mamá —Giovanna le ayuda a hacer la comida. Pollo al horno y las tripas de Dougie hacen ruidos—. Dougie ayer salió por la noche hasta la hora que quiso y yo no puedo salir. No es para nada justo. Es más, es súper machista.

—Si que puedes salir. Has tenido toda la mañana y tarde para salir —Sam Poynter cierra los ojos e intenta razonar con su hija—. Además, puedes salir por la noche a ir al cine o a dar una vuelta como hacen las niñas de dieciséis años y…

Giovanna tira aire por la nariz. Tiene un cuchillo en la mano y da bastante miedo.

—Me refiero a salir por la noche a una fiesta, mamá —ruge—. Es la fiesta de Georgia y _necesito_ ir.

Dougie coge el zumo de la nevera e intenta salir de la cocina antes de acabar herido. No lo consigue porque Sam Poynter decide hablar y la contestación de Giovanna son gritos e insultos hacia su persona.

—Solo podrás ir a la fiesta si vas acompañada de tu hermano, Gio. Ya sabes las normas. Tienes dieciséis años y no puedes ir sola.

Giovanna le mira. Hay un gesto de suplica en sus ojos, un "_por favor, hermano"_.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Geor, Dougie?

Dougie lo piensa un momento. ¿Soportar a adolescentes idiotas para satisfacer un capricho más de su hermana?

—No.

Giovanna patalea el suelo y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Piensas alguna vez comportarte como un adolescente normal?

Mirada escéptica, ceja elevada y típica pose de hermano mayor.

—Define "normal".

Giovanna le observa fijamente y con la mirada le hace saber que no le hace gracia sus bromitas.

—¿Lo ves mamá? ¡Teniéndole como hermano nunca podré salir de esta casa!

El resto de la tarde, Dougie se la pasa recibiendo miradas de suplica y odio de Giovanna. Miradas de "Por favor, Dougie. Di que sí porque si no lo haces te odiaré toda la eternidad"

Cuando se cansa de ver la tele con unos ojos quemándole la nuca, decide ir a su habitación para descansar un poco, pero ni ahí puede relajarse porque Giovanna llama a la puerta y vuelve al ataque de nuevo.

—Mira Giovanna, sé que te hace mucha ilusión y todo eso, pero no pienso ir a ese tipo de fiestas. Pídeme cualquier otra cosa pero…

—¿Y no lo puedes hacer por mi? Aunque eres mi hermano y sé que no te importo sé que…

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Mira Gio, si hago todo esto es para que no seas una adolescente más. Espero más de ti, eres mucho más que una cara bonita aunque probablemente tú eso no lo sepas. No quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo con ese tipo de personas. ¡Con Ethan, por Dios! Si hago esto es porque me importas. Eres mi hermana, joder. Claro que me importas.

—¿Entonces, por qué no te importa mi felicidad? Desde que se fue papá, mamá te ha convertido en el hombre de la casa. Eres el sensato, el maduro y yo soy la hermana pequeña a la que hay que darle dos palmaditas en la espalda porque la pobrecita no sabe lo que hace —Se sienta al lado de Dougie y cruza las piernas—. Todas mis ideas son una locura y todo lo que quiero hacer son tonterías, pero tú puedes salir cuando quieras mientras yo tengo que ir con un guardaespaldas. Solo pido salir una noche y…

—Está bien.

—Ya, ya. Ya sé que tú no quieres, no hace falta que… —Giovanna abre los ojos y pega un gritito— Espera. ¿Qué has dicho?

Dougie entorna los ojos.

—Que está bien.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, pero no me lo preguntes más, no sea que me arrepienta y cambie de opinión.

El reloj marca las doce cuando Giovanna se desliza corriendo por las escaleras. Dougie baja después, coge las llaves y cuando abre la puerta de casa, se encuentra con _él_.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Danny Jones, apoyado en la puerta y con una sonrisa infinita, ríe. Dice "¿No te acuerdas?" y debe de ser algo muy gracioso, porque el condenado no deja de sonreír con esos dientes enormes y la lengua sacada.

—Ayer te dije de ir a la fiesta esa de Georgia y no me dijiste que no.

Danny no miente, pero evita decir que tampoco le dijo sí.

—Eso es imposible, Jones —Apunta incrédulo—. Es tan imposible que suena a mentira.

Danny deja de sonreír un segundo porque "joder, el chaval es muy difícil" pero vuelve a hacerlo al pensar en el dinero que va a tener y en lo divertido que será cuando termine todo y Dougie esté bajo sus pies.

—No es una mentira, aunque puede que la cantidad de alcohol que llevabas encima te impida recordar.

Eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza de esa mañana y que el último recuerdo no borroso es estar hablando de música con una cerveza en la mano con Danny.

Dougie no quiere darse por vencido o darle la razón, pero aquello del fondo es un coche y aunque no sea de buena persona, es más fácil utilizar a Danny Jones de conductor que intentar que su madre le deje el coche.

—Está bien, vamos —Dougie entra un momento a casa y llama a su hermana con un grito—. ¡Venga Gio, que tenemos coche!

Dougie se sienta en el asiento del copiloto. Dentro del coche hay algo que le desconcierta. Lo aseado que esta, tal vez. Puede que sea la música que parece directamente sacada de su mente. Tal vez la colonia de Jones concentrada en un espacio tan pequeño es eso que tanto le desconcierta.

_Tal vez es eso._

**Cosas que nunca te diría  
**_["__—__Hay dos tipos de mujeres, las muy exigentes y las poco exigentes.  
__—__¿Y yo de cuál soy?  
__—__De las peores. Eres muy exigente pero crees que eres poco exigente." __—__ Cuando Harry encontró a Sally]_

La música se escucha a cien metros y cuando Dougie baja del coche, una gran cantidad de gritos juegan en sus oídos. Giovanna sale corriendo a la fiesta y Danny sonríe mientras cierra el coche.

Danny murmura "adolescentes, no hay quien les entienda" y Dougie no podría estar más de acuerdo aunque no quiere realmente estar de acuerdo en nada con Danny. Es un poco lioso. Ni el mismo se entiende.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza?

Dougie asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, por dios.

Intenta alejarse de Danny. Realmente, quiere hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón que Dougie no consigue entender, cuando Danny le pregunta si quiere ir a sentarse al jardín, no logra decir que no.

Tal vez Danny no sea santo de su devoción, pero en comparación es mejor compañía que esa panda de adolescentes descerebrados.

Se sientan en el césped del jardín con una cerveza en la mano. Danny mueve constantemente la pierna. Hace _dumdumdum_ con la pierna y el suelo vibra.

—¿Estás nervioso por algo, Jones?

Danny se gira y le mira, aunque el jardín está a oscuras, las luces de la casa le iluminan medio rostro.

—No. Es solo que… —Danny no sabe cómo explicarlo. Mueve las manos e intenta buscar las palabras exactas— …no sé. No me gusta estar quieto. Necesito movimiento y acción.

Dougie no lo entiende pero le intenta comprender.

—Pues parece que llevas una discoteca andante en tu pierna —murmura—. ¿No puedes, simplemente, dejar de moverla?

Danny lo ve venir. Cuando dice "Solo consigo relájame después de un porro" ve venir el gesto de disgusto. El gesto de "no lo apruebo" y no es que a Danny le importe lo que el niñato ese quiera decir o pensar, pero las caras de decepción no las soporta.

—Pero lo he dejado —Se apresura a decir. El semblante de Dougie se calma, pero el reproche sigue ahí—. Al parecer es malo.

—¡No me digas!

Lo dice con un tono de ironía y Danny quiere recriminarle, pero no llega a hacerlo porque se escucha un gran estruendo seguido de gritos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Creo que han tirado una mesa a la piscina.

Dougie dice "Jodidos adolescentes" y Danny contesta "ya".

—Están todos como jodidas cabras —Danny vuelve a contestar "ya"—. Bueno, digo adolescentes pero yo también lo soy. Es curioso, es simplemente que me gusta pensar que yo no formo parte de ese grupo de trogloditas, que…

—¿Qué tú no eres como ellos, que eres diferente? No te gustan las mismas cosas, las cosas que te deberían gustar para ser —Danny deja de cerveza un momento, alza las manos y marca comillas— "normal". No te sientes a gusto porque no compartes nada con ellos. ¿Es eso lo que te pasa, Dougie?

Asiente con la cabeza. Dice "sí" y respira lentamente. Es escalofriante. Dice "Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo"

—¿También estás cansado de estar siempre solo y de no encontrar a nadie igual que tú?

Dougie siente como si Danny le estuviera leyendo la mente. Como si por primera vez fuera transparente y pudiera saber lo que piensa, lo que siente.

No puede evitar mover mucho las manos. Se acaba la cerveza de un trago. Dice "los vecinos habrán llamado a la policía" y aunque intente cambiar de tema, a Danny no le pasa desapercibido el nerviosismo de Dougie.

—Me voy a por una cerveza —Se levanta y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: huir de los problemas—. ¿Quieres una?

—No, gracias—. Responde Danny.

—Ahora vuelvo.

No va a volver. Danny sabe que no va a volver.

Le ve alejarse corriendo, con cara de pánico y Danny se pregunta si ha dado en el clavo. Si todo ese enfado con el mundo, si esa pose de gruñón es de verdad o una fachada para esconder y tapar su soledad.

**Welcome to the Hotel California  
**_["__—__So… you remember Duncan. You wouldn't happen to know if he was with… and by with I mean with, uh, someone other than Meg?  
_**_—_**_ Well, there was this one girl. She was, uh, blonde, petite. Smelled of marshmallows and promises.  
_**_—_**_ Promises?  
_**_—_**_ Yep.  
_**_—_**_ That's the name of my perfume!  
_**_—_**_ You know, generally speaking, I've kinda grown immune to your left field questions. But I'm gonna bite on this one. What do you care who Duncan did when Duncan did do dudettes?  
_**_—_**_ Would you believe, it's for a college application. __Weird, huh?" __—__ Veronica Mars]_

Tom lo encuentra indignante. Cuando entra en casa de Georgia lo primera que hace es buscarla. Recorre la casa entera de arriba abajo, abre todos los baños "¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?", puertas y armarios que encuentra por su camino pero no la ve. Cuando por fin la localiza, Giovanna está sentada en un sofá, Ethan está a su lado y es bastante indignante.

Es indignante cómo Ethan mira a Giovanna. Parece una fiera buscando a su presa. Tiene los ojos brillantes y esa actitud de chulería. Ethan se acerca lentamente a Giovanna y ella no le aparta. Hay un juego de sonrisas que Tom ve a kilómetros de distancia y que es demasiado doloroso.

Decide que ya es suficiente, que no puede soportarlo más.

Cuando sale al jardín, el aire fresco le pega en la cara y sienta bastante bien. A la otra parte del jardín, Danny Jones está sentado en el césped con una cerveza en la mano.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Danny le mira desde el suelo. No parece especialmente contento con su compañía, pero tampoco tiene cara de "vete a tomar por culo". Le hace un gesto con la cabeza y Tom se lo toma como una afirmación.

—Adelante.

—Se está bien aquí —Danny asiente con la cabeza y toma un trago de cerveza—. ¿No deberías estar intentando acercarte a Dougie?

—Ha ido a por una cerveza —Responde un poco confuso por su intromisión—. ¿Y tú no deberías estar con tu amada Giovanna?

—No es tan fácil como esperaba —Tom se acomoda en la hierba y Danny intuye que va a tener que escuchar un largo discurso—. Es bastante difícil, en realidad. ¿Sabes qué pensé la primera vez que la vi? —Danny no lo sabe. Niega con la cabeza aunque no está muy seguro de querer saberlo— Nada. No podía pensar. Lo único que pude hacer es mirarla como un tonto. Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella. La miro, me miro y pienso que aspiro a demasiado. ¿Cómo se va a fijar ella alguna vez en mí? Podría tener a cualquier tío. Créeme, hay una larga cola y yo soy solo uno más. Soy el profesor de francés, un granito más entre toda la arena.

—Entonces lo que tiene que hacer es destacar entre tanta arena.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta Tom entre intrigado y desilusionado— No puedo competir. ¿Crees que puedo contra el fabuloso Ethan?

Danny tira la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe.

—¡Venga ya! Ese tío es idiota —afirma aún sonriendo—. Además, lo que intento decirte es que tienes que alejarle de tanta arena.

—¿Alejarle de los que van detrás de ella? —A Tom le cuesta un poco entenderlo, pero cuando por fin lo comprende, sonríe. La sonrisa le dura poco al pensar "¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!"— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

Danny suspira. Con lo tranquilo que estaba solo y lo pesado y charlatán que es el tío.

—¿Tengo que decirte todo? —Pregunta incrédulo—. Intenta quedar con ella a solas. Si vienes a estas fiestas siempre habrá competencia y formarás parte de la arena, pero si quedas con ella a solas podrás enseñarle cómo eres sin que nadie te moleste.

—Pero esta lo de la ley de su madre, ya sabes. No puedo quedar con ella a solas a menos que Dougie…

Tom abre mucho los ojos. Parece emocionado. Dice "tú puedes ayudarme" pero Danny de ninguna manera va a ayudarle. No quiere meterse en más líos.

—No sé qué estas pensando, pero ni de coña, chaval.

Danny se levanta del césped y se sacude el pantalón. Tom le mira desde el suelo suplicante y sin ninguna duda, lo más sensato e inteligente es huir.

—Hay un concierto al que Giovanna y Dougie quieren ir —murmura Tom—. Es el fin de semana que viene en Londres. Yo podría ir con Giovanna y tú podrías aprovechar para acercarte a Dougie.

No parece un mal plan, aunque hay un pequeño problema que Danny no olvida.

—¿Sabes que Ethan me paga para que él pueda salir con tu amada, verdad? Bueno, pues tú no estás en el trato. No voy a…

Tom rebusca entre sus bolsillos. Saca diez libras y un caramelo.

—Aquí tengo diez libras y puedo conseguir cinco más. ¿Es suficiente para una noche?

—Ethan me paga el triple —Tom parece un cachorro. Ojos apagados y gesto de suplica. _Qué plomo de chaval_—. Está bien, pero me deberás una muy grande.

Tom asiente esperanzado.

—Lo veo justo. Te debo una muy —dice haciendo énfasis en la u—, muuuuuy grande.

—¿Cuándo me has dicho que era?

—El fin de semana que viene.

Perfecto. Danny tiene una semana entera para convencer a Dougie.

Muy poco tiempo.

**Dos y dos  
**_["__**—**__¿Qué es eso?  
__—__Sushi.  
__—__¿Sushi?  
__—__Arroz, pescado crudo y algas.  
__—__¿¡No dejas que un tío te meta la lengua en la boca y te vas a comer ESO!?" __—__ B__reakfast club]_

Dougie tarda un tiempo en volver a pensar con normalidad. En medio de la gente, con la música destrozando sus oídos, siente que la respiración ha vuelto y que el suelo vuelve a estar bajo sus pies.

Pero las piernas le siguen temblando.

Las piernas le siguen temblando y todo parece irreal. Esa voz que se ha quedado atascada en su mente, no parece de verdad. La voz le susurra, le pregunta _¿Te sientes solo, Dougie? _y se parece sospechosamente a la voz de Danny. Ronca y suave. Llena de sonrisas y dientes.

El comedor está lleno de gente y cuando Dougie entra, un chaval rubio sale enfadado. Le pega un codazo y Dougie diría "Eh, ¿No te han ensañado modales, hoyuelos?" pero no cree que ninguna palabra vaya a salir de su boca.

Ve a Giovanna sentada en un sofá y se enfada un poco. Está con Ethan, que es probablemente la persona más idiota y que menos le conviene encontrarse. Podría ir ahí, podría coger a ese tipo por la camisa y decirle cuatro cosas, pero entonces Giovanna les separaría y chillaría. "No me pongas en evidencia delante de todo el mundo" o algo así.

Localiza una botella de cerveza y la roba con disimulo, va a otra sala para no tener que mirar a Ethan y entonces lo oye. La gente empieza a gritar y correr y Dougie no entiende completamente nada hasta que lo vuelve a oír. Alguien grita "La pasma. La policía" y no se sorprende, pero si se preocupa.

Corre a la otra habitación. Giovanna se ha levantado del sofá y mira a los lados. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Dougie le chilla.

—Espérame en el coche de Danny.

En el jardín quedan pocas personas. Danny sigue ahí y cuando le ve, corre hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se va todo el mundo?

—Viene la policía.

Danny se ríe y bebe un trago de su cerveza. Dice "Ah, es eso" y vuelve a beber.

—No pasa nada —No parece preocupado. Encoge los hombros como quitándole importancia y continua bebiendo—. Dirán que bajemos el volumen y que nos vayamos.

Pero a Dougie le da igual. Quiere irse a casa ya.

—¿Nos llevas a casa en tu coche?

El camino de vuelta es más tranquilo. Danny conduce rápido y cuando Dougie distingue las luces de su casa, Giovanna sale corriendo del coche y pega un portazo.

PAM.

PAM. El portazo aún resuena en su cabeza y cuando Dougie se gira para despedirse, Danny está apoyado en el volante mirándole con esa sonrisa que parece no tener fin. Los ojos se le cierran un poquito y es realmente difícil concentrarse con la alegría que desprende.

—Bueno, —dice Danny finalmente— ¿te lo has pasado bien?

Dougie no sabe qué responder. Es una tontería, pero tiene miedo de ser tranparente y que Danny pueda leerle otra vez la mente. Aparentemente, con él la gran muralla y la cara de gruñón no funcionan.

—Psé, una fiesta más llena de adolescentes y eso.

Danny no deja de sonreír y ¿Qué le han dado? ¿La cerveza tenía droga y por eso no deja de sonreír?

Abre la boca y parece que va a decir algo más. No lo dice, pero la sonrisa es cada vez más grande. Dougie no quiere hacerlo, pero no puede evitar preguntarse qué está pasando por la mente de Danny.

Ni siquiera sabe si lo quiere saber.

Hay un silencio en el coche y Dougie juraría que puede oír a los grillos del jardín. _Cricri-cricri_. Es un silencio cómodo y tal vez por eso, Dougie decide acabar con él. Porque nada tendría que ser cómodo cerca de Danny.

—Bueno, me voy.

Danny asiente con la cabeza y Dougie baja del coche y cierra la puerta. Antes de que le dé tiempo a caminar, Danny le llama.

—¿Dougie?

El aludido se detiene y mete la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Sí?

—Nos vemos el lunes. —Otra vez esa sonrisa_. Qué fastidio de tío._

Comienza a caminar pero Danny le detiene de nuevo. Vuelve a llamarle "¿Dougie?" y tal vez le esté tomando el pelo y esté quedando como un tonto, pero Dougie se gira.

—¿Si?

—Buenas noches.

**Un nuevo mundo, una nueva sensación**

_["—Los matrimonios no se rompen por la infidelidad. Es sólo un síntoma de que algo funciona mal.  
—¿En serio? Bien, pues ese "síntoma" se está follando a mi mujer." __—__ Cuando Harry encontró a Sally]_**  
**  
Giovanna se da cuenta el lunes de que Dougie ha cambiado. Es un cambio casi imperceptible para el resto del mundo, pero ella lo ve.

Empieza a percatarse cuando el autobús escolar está a punto de llegar. Giovanna grita "Dougie baja que llega el autobús" y Dougie le contesta.

—Estoy aquí.

Giovanna se gira y comprueba con sorpresa que Dougie está en la puerta esperando el autobús y cuando éste llega, Dougie es el primero en subir. No hay blasfemias, ni gruñidos. No hay ningún "malditos adolescentes" o "odio los lunes". Solo hay silencio y ruidos de pasos.

Cuando bajan del autobús, Giovanna está segura de que tiene alucinaciones porque mira a su hermano y por un segundo le ve sonreír. No se le ven los dientes, pero es claramente una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Pasa un buen día.

Sale corriendo y Giovanna está segura. Buen humor, silencio donde antes había gruñidos, sonrisas y a Dougie le pasa _algo_.  
**  
**

**Donde quiera que estés**

_["I got off with Tony on the Russia trip. I only did it because I fell out with Anwar when he said he hated gays. So I got upset and Tony said he'd give me head to cheer me up, you know? And it didn't mean anything but I lost my head, and then he gave me head, then we got deported from Russia and I'm really, really sorry for being a slut, okay?" __—__ Skins]_

Dougie no entiende muy bien qué le pasa. Es algo extraño. Tiene ganas de sonreír a todas horas, tiene ganas de levantarse en mitad de clase y cantar "oh happy day" como si fuera una negra en una iglesia americana, tiene ganas de —y es lo más preocupante— bailar la danza de la felicidad en medio del pasillo.

Dougie está feliz y no sabe porqué, pero le gusta la sensación.

La última hora termina y el timbre suena. Dougie va a su taquilla y deja los libros mientras la gente pasa a su lado gritando e intentando aparearse —_estúpidos idiotas—_. Tarda dos segundos en poner la contraseña del candado, dejar los libros, cerrar la taquilla y… encontrarse con la cara de Danny Jones a dos centímetros de distancia.

Con esa insufrible sonrisa, a Dougie le cosquillean los pies, le tiembla la barriga y le fallan las piernas.

Porque tiene hambre, no por otra cosa.

—Tengo una idea, Dougie.

Esa frase consigue que las piernas le tiemblen más.

Dougie le escucha a medias porque no le importa mucho lo que dice, la verdad. Son frases con demasiadas sonrisas y seguramente malas intenciones y Dougie no quiere saber nada.

Caminan juntos y cuando se da cuenta, a su lado no solo está Danny, sino que Giovanna y un chico rubio se han unido a la conversación.

Hablan sobre _blablablájuntos, blablablácoche, blablabláconcierto y ..._

—¿Qué?

Danny le mira con los ojos entornados y parece que va a hablar, pero Giovanna se adelanta.

—¡La idea de Tom y Danny es genial! —Exclama—. ¡Qué ganas de ir al concierto!

—Ya —Dougie no entiende nada—. ¿Qué concierto?

El chico rubio habla. Dice "Este fin de semana hay un concierto de Blink182 en Londres", dice "es el primero en Inglaterra", dice "podríamos ir todos juntos, en el mismo coche".

—Ya —Dougie escucha esa verborrea, pero lo que realmente quiere saber es otra cosa—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

El chico le tiende una mano con una gran sonrisa y Dougie se la estrecha.

—Tom Fletcher.

—Ya, bueno —Dougie encoge los hombros y pone la cara "sinceramente, me importa una mierda" que lleva varios años perfeccionando—. Pues mira ¿has dicho Tom? Bueno, da igual —Le quita importancia a todo. A las tonterías, al chico de los hoyuelos, a lo del concierto ese y a Danny. Sobre todo a Danny que le mira fijamente sonriendo—. No es que no me importe, pero Giovanna y yo tenemos prisa porque debemos coger el autobús para ir a casa y no nos va a esperar porque tú tengas ganas de hablar de un concierto o lo que demonios sea de lo que estés hablando.

Tom parece un poco deprimido. Contesta "Ya, claro" y se va con la cabeza gacha.

Dougie coge el brazo de su hermana y le estira. Llegan un poco tarde, pero con suerte a lo mejor el autobús aún no se ha ido. Danny les sigue dos pasos por detrás diciendo "¿cómo puedes ser así?", murmurando "en una gran idea". Pero Dougie no escucha, solo anda un poco más rápido. _Y cómo corre el jodido de Danny Jones._

—Me cago en la hostia —grita Dougie cuando llegan al parking— El autobús se ha ido.

Dougie escucha la risa que proviene de su espalda y es como una epifanía saber que pase lo que pase, esa risa siempre conseguirá que su corazón se acelere.

—Esa boca, Dougie.

Es tonto del culo. Dougie lo ha decidido: Danny es tonto del culo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —Dougie lo ve. Ve cómo Danny se gira lentamente—. Adiós —También ve cómo las llaves que hasta hace unos segundos estaban en sus manos se caen al suelo deliberadamente. Hasta puede verle sonreír aunque esté de espaldas—. Yo tengo un coche. Puedo llevaros si queréis.

Dougie tiene un orgullo que mantener y se niega "No, gracias Jones" pero Giovanna le pega un codazo "Sí, por favor" y dos segundo después, Dougie está en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Danny maldiciendo mentalmente.

Giovanna vuelve a salir corriendo cuando el coche para delante de la casa Poynter.

—Bueno —murmura Danny—. ¿Qué dices a lo del concierto?

—¿Qué qué digo? —Pregunta Dougie un tanto incrédulo— Que esto es un complot y que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para amargarme la vida, eso digo.

—Ya —su risa hace retumbar el coche. Es ensordecedora—, pero ¿te apetece o no ir al concierto de Blink 182?

—No —responde seco—. Contigo no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. Os recogeré a las nueve.

—¿Me has oído, Jones?

Danny se hace el sordo. Pregunta "¿Eh? ¿perdón?" y sonríe con malicia.

—Sí —asiente con la cabeza—. He oído la parte en la que decías lo guapo y estupendo que soy.

Dougie entorna lo máximo posible los ojos. Es tan insoportable.

—Eres insufrible.

Danny tira el cuello hacia atrás al reír y el coche entero tiembla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.


End file.
